Ocean Avenue
by SVU-Obsessed
Summary: Three girls. Three lives. One summer. Ashley, Paige and Ellie are off for a summer at Ashley's summer house the summer before university.


This story's kind of the result of a bunch of mini-stories that I had floating around in my head. Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue it? Let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Paige Michalchuk was late. Not that it was a surprise to anyone. In the three years that it had taken her to move up the ladder to junior editor at _Fashion Weekly_, she had only made it on time to her first day. It had gotten to the point where her secretary had started to schedule in her meetings fifteen minutes early. However, her charm always managed to get her out of the tight situations she found herself in.

_They're going to expect me to be late_, she thought to herself. She flipped her glossy blonde hair back with her perfectly manicured fingers, and crossed the street. She knew she would be in for some bad blisters when she took her wedge sandals off that night, but they were cute enough to make it worth the pain.

Her diamond engagement ring sparkled in the sun. She grazed her fingers over it, just to remind herself that this was really happening. Things with her and Jeff had moved fast, but she felt sure that this was the right thing to do. He made her happier than anyone ever had.

She held the door at Starbucks open for the elderly couple who were coming out, hand in hand. She smiled. Every time she saw a couple still in love after so long, she made a silent wish that she could be like that when she was older.

Once inside, she was shocked to discover that neither of the other girls were there yet. She lined up at the bar to order her drink.

"Welcome to Starbucks. How are you today?" the perky brunette asked her.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" It was natural for Paige. Always ask the other person how they're doing, and you'll get better service, impress others, and climb the corporate ladder.

"I'm good thanks. What can I get for you?"

"Venti non-fat latté. Extra foam."

"Coming right up."

Paige paid for her drink and sat down at one of the empty tables, mindlessly looking around. It was only once a year that they did this, and Paige spent her entire year looking forward to it.

* * *

Ashley Kerwin had slept through her alarm. She didn't understand how this had happened. It was fine that it was on her day off, but what if it had happened on a day she was in court? She quickly jumped out of bed and bounded towards the shower.

She brushed her teeth in the shower and washed her hair quickly. She decided on a pair of dark jeans and a white sleeveless blouse which showed off her deep tan. She skipped make-up, and just ran a comb through her hair.

_Down to Timothy's, take a right at the Second Cup, left at the Tim Horton's, left again at the Coffee Company_, she repeated to herself, hoping that she wouldn't get lost. She pulled on a pair of strappy black sandals and was out the door.

She jogged down the block, feeling uneasy that she was going to be late. It had always been her reputation for being solid, reliable. She hated leaving anyone waiting. She prided herself on always being on time.

She reached the Starbucks without breaking a sweat, despite the heat. She ran regularly, and had even run a marathon the summer before. She kept in the best physical shape she could, and it paid off. She looked around the café, and realized that she was the first one there. She ordered her venti non-fat latté, paid, and was about to sit down when she caught sight of a stunning blonde sitting alone. She looked up and smiled at Ashley. Ashley smiled back and made her way over to Paige.

* * *

Ellie Nash couldn't believe that she was lost. She had double checked her instructions with Noah before leaving, and he knew exactly where she was going. But somehow, she had managed to be in the middle of downtown Toronto traffic with no clue of where to go.

She had her window rolled all the way down, but she was still too hot in the unrelenting heat. Why she and Noah hadn't just bought a car with air conditioning was beyond her. Stupid "Smart" cars.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the Starbucks logo. From the right turn lane, she turned left, nearly causing an accident in the meantime. She made a quick parallel park and took her keys out of the ignition.

She arrived at Starbucks tired and stressed out. She quickly regained her composure and pasted a smile on her face. After all, she was Ellen Nash, assistant producer for the hottest show on TV and married to the star, Noah Roberts. She couldn't be seen stressed out and frazzled. She went in and ordered a venti non-fat latté, and scanned the café. In the corner she caught sight of Paige and Ashley. Immediately, she felt her breathing relax, and her smile become natural. She was back with her best friends.


End file.
